Artistic Expressions
by unconditionally mee
Summary: Edward and Bella spend hours getting to know each, while she gets tatted, fluffy lemons.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Artistic Expressions **

**Your pen name: unconditionally**

**Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do have music notes and stars which are pink on the top of my foot and a fuckawesome bestie....**

*********************************************************************

**Thank you, Project team beta and Kristi28 and MaggieCullen for adding all my commas...**

**Laura, your the best bestie anyone could ever have, thanks for using my 3261 words and making them 1200!**

**********************************************************************

I had been thinking about it forever, all that was left now was to do it.

This is what I told myself over and over as I sat waiting in my car for Alice my bestie who, had promised to go with me since Rose couldn't fathom why anyone would want to mark themselves with something permanent. So she had decided against coming with Alice and I.

It had taken months, but with Alice's help I had found the perfect design, the perfect location, and the perfect shop. Now all that I had left to do was, well, to _do it_.

My stomach was full of nervous butterflies fervently flapping their wings as I waited in my car in front of the shop.

Just as I was about to scream from the anticipation, Alice tapped on the window on the passenger side of the car.

"It's about time, what the fuck took you so, wait a minute are you wearing different clothes?"

"Yea, I couldn't very well walk into a tattoo shop in my work clothes, I don't know why you wouldn't have thought about that."

"Whatever, let's go." I said impatiently.

We walked into Artistic Expressions tattoo studio and I immediately recognized the song that was playing as _Super Massive Black Hole by Muse_. It brought a smile to my face and eased some of my nervous energy.

Fuckhot, this was the only word other than maybe Greek gods that, could be used to describe the three guys who were sitting around a poker table in the corner of the lobby.

I was too busy gawking at them to really notice when the cute blonde one elbowed the most gorgeous specimen of male. He was beautiful, with unruly bronze hair and piercing green eyes, I swear he was looking into my soul. He looked over at us just as I was about to melt into a puddle on the fucking floor.

"Your turn, dickhead" the blonde one said as he glanced between the two of us. He then added, "I think you have chemistry or some shit." Looking at him I saw his comment was directed to the beautiful man who was sure to star in all my dirty little fantasies from this moment on.

I have never wanted to touch someone as much as I wanted to touch this stunning man in front of me. There was an unseen electrical current that seemed to be running through the air around us as he approached Alice and me.

I chanced a look beside me only to find that Alice was staring at the tall blonde guy who had gotten up from the table as well, like he was the last piece of chocolate at an anorexic/bulimic anonymous meeting.

"Focus bitch, we're here for me" I whispered in her ear She didn't even bother to swat at me or pretend to listen she was to busy eyefucking the tall blonde one who appeared to be on his way over to introduce himself.

"Hey there beautiful, my name is Jasper" he drawled with a southern twang. "I thought it only proper to introduce myself before we're married. What do you think..." He trailed off waiting for Alice to respond. All she was capable of at that moment was giggling.

I answered for her, "This is Alice, she's 25, has her Bachelors in marketing, which comes in handy since she and our other friend own their own clothing line. She like long walks and, dinner by candle light; she wants a huge wedding, two kids, a dog, but only if it's something little, and yes she would love to talk to you some more." It was clear that Alice would be no more help to me.

Hearing laughter I looked up, noticing the third guy who hadn't even bothered to get up was now doubled over in laughter.

Finally turning my attention back to the reason for my visit today, I looked at my sex god and said "I'm Bella, and I would like to talk to you about getting my first piece done."

There was some mutual eyefucking going on. He was perfect; really, I couldn't love him more. I wanted him to see every part of me as much as I wanted to discover how much more ink he had under his clothes. I could see the anchor on his right forearm, and the biohazard on his left. They were easy to spot, as he had his long sleeved thermal pushed up to the elbows. Now that he was closer I could see the piercing he had his lip done and his eyebrow as well.

All I could think of was the feeling of his lips against mine. I wanted to run my tongue over that shiny silver steal stud in his lip.

Wait, he was talking, so I should try to focus. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm Edward, what were you thinking of having done?"

HOLY FUCK was his tongue pierced? I saw the barbell as he spoke. Could this shit get any better? Fuck! Now that was playing in my head as well. Oh the feel of that tongue ring hitting my tongue as he slipped his through my parted lips and into my mouth. I should reply that what I was thinking of about doing him after he was done putting his mark on me.

Not focusing again. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Ummm I have the piece that I would like to get done," I stammered.

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure," I said retrieving it from my bag and holding it out to him.

He looked it over while I looked him over, noticing more and more about the ink that he was wearing. There was one that was just barely visible along the top of his color bone. I wanted to know what it said. I wouldn't mind knowing what his skin tasted like either; I could slowly pull my tongue along the inked skin.

"Bella," he said, pulling me from my fantasies "where would you like to do this?"

Oh god so many places we could do it here in the shop fuck, we could do it right here in the lobby, we could go back to my place or yours, hell, lets go get a room.

_Shit this is the part where I noticed that he was pointing to the sketch; fuck he wants to know where I want it on my body._

"I was thinking of having it along my rib cage, I need to be able to keep it hidden, I'm a grown up now."

"That's sexy as hell, B." The last guy had gotten up and jointed us, and I didn't even notice him. "I'm Emmett, by the way" he said holding out his hand to me.

"Bella, but I guess you heard that much." I said shaking his hand.

"Let's tweak this a little bit, Edward; make it even sexier." Emmett said.

While they were hunched over my design, I turned to look for Alice, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Fuck, now who's gonna hold my hand? Rose, she has to come since Alice flaked out on me and ran off with Jasper, right?_

Excuse me I said to the guys as I motioned between my phone and the door. I walked outside, stood on the sidewalk and pulled out my phone to dial. Rose answered on the third ring, "This better be good Bella. I was right in the middle of a pedicure," she snapped.

"I need you, Rose, Alice left me!"

"You know that's not my thing, Bella"

"I know, but please! I'm afraid if I'm left alone with the artist, Edward, I might need you to come help me by bringing bail money. I can't stop thinking of all the dirty things I want him to do to me! I just know that I'm gonna touch him." I whined into the phone.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rose asked sounding frustrated.

"You can't possibly understand Rose, we must have picked the only shop ever to be owned by three fuckhot guys! Alice met Jasper and left me. I'm totes freakin out here"

"Fine, but you owe me hard. We're talking shopping with no complaining, going out more than once a month for a year, the whole thing!"

"I'll give you six months if you're here in twenty minutes," I snapped before giving her the address.

I walked back inside to find that Alice and Jasper were still gone, but Emmett and Edward had a sketch to show me.

I walked over and peeked at it. To my surprise, it was a hell of a lot better than the one that I had spent hours with Alice getting "just right".

"That's it! It's perfect" I exclaimed loudly.

"When would you like to get started on it?" he asked.

"In about ten minutes?" It sounded like a question.

"Ok, sounds perfect. I'll go get this all set up." He said as he walked away.

Five minutes later, Rose glided through the door, which Emmett took notice of immediately. I only know this because he and I happened to be in the middle of talking when he suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

I glanced up and noticed Rose looking at Emmett; I really looked at him for the first time. He was actually really hot, as well. He was as tall as the other two, but bulkier, but with lots of muscles. His hair was darker; not black, but a deep dark brown. He was tatted up like the other two, and had a few piercing that I hadn't noticed at first. Emmett's eyebrow was done; his lip had the same sexy stud as Edward only he had a pair of them. He also had an industrial done on his left ear. He didn't notice my evaluation of him because he was busy with his own of Rose.

"Ok, are we ready to start?" Edward asked while coming out from the back of the shop where the chairs were set up. "Oh, another minute then?" he snickered as he saw our two friends ogling each other.

As he stood there with the cutest half smile smirk on his face, I was drawn back into my head with dirty thoughts of him and all the sexy things I wanted him to do to me.

I walked over to stand beside him and let him know that I was ready to do it and that I would apparently be doing it alone.

We walked together behind the curtain to his station. He looked over at me, licked his lips and then asked me if I would like to undress in private and then come out.

I figured _fuck it, he was about to see the goodies anyway_, so I shrugged and then pulled my shirt over my head. Normally this is the part where I would blush like crazy, but there was something about him. _He was just so sexy and confident that I felt really comfortable. If I was being honest with myself I knew I wanted him to see the goodies, and like em. _

"So, I was thinking that instead of just straight up the side we could curve it so that it looks like its wrapping around you, what do you think?" he asked

"I don't know what exactly you're, talking about like, it's hard to visualize," I answered even thought I had a pretty good idea.

He stepped closer to me and I could feel the heat from his body and an electric current running between us.

He raised his eyes, either asking for permission to touch me or telling me he was about to, I wasn't sure which.

His hand was steady as he traced a path along my skin from my hipbone past my ass over my rib cage stopping to tease just under my breast. He lingered there, and his hands were so warm contrasting with the cool air. The feeling of his skin on mine made me crave a deeper embrace, I whimpered as the heat pooled between my legs.

He noticed that he was still touching me and pulled his hand away raising his eyes to look at me. He swallowed before asking me what I thought.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea, something a little sexy and unexpected," I answered.

"Ok then, I'm going to need you to take off your bra and raise both hands above your head as you stand perfectly still so I can get the placement just right. I'll give you a towel to cover yourself with while we work. You won't be able to wear your bra for a few days."

_Here goes nothing_ I thought to myself as I reached behind me to unclasp my bra. Before I released it Rose burst through the door.

" Finally, glad your here," I spat out at her, no longer meaning it at all_. __She should leave I thought to myself. God, what was I thinking? Why did I even call her?_

"Well actually Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I was gonna run and get something to eat with Emmett. But first I would like to know why you're about to take your bra off? I thought you were getting it on your side."

"I am, but instead of straight up were gonna curve it round from hip to tit now. Mind showing her Edward?" I asked, craving his touch again.

He stepped forward and his hand followed the exact same path he had before, drawing the exact same reaction from me. Rose looked between the two of us before saying it was perfect and way sexier that way. As she was walking back out to join Emmett she threw a "don't do anything I wouldn't" at us.

After we heard that sound of the bells above the door signal their departure, Edward stepped towards me and said "here let me help you with that." I realized, he was referring to my bra that I still hadn't removed.

His skilled fingers brushed against the skin of my back causing the butterflies to act up with the incessant fluttering again, as my flesh broke out in goose bumps from his touch. After my bra was unhooked, his fingers glided up to the straps at my shoulders sliding them down my arms with his feather light touches. Finally, it fell to the floor and his fingers intertwined with mine as he raised my arms above my head. As his fingers left mine they slid over me with a gentle caress until he reached the top of my jeans. He paused there with his hands resting on my waistband.

"We should lower these a bit so we don't ruin them with the ink." He said being sincerely.

His breath felt so good on the back of my neck that he could have told me we were going to get naked and play twister for a live studio audience and I would have enthusiastically agreed.

I nodded. Since my hands were above my head where he had placed them his hands wrapped around the front to my low rise button fly jeans, they were low rise as it was going lower meant he was about to get a glimpse of the lacey, hot pink, boy shorts I was wearing.

His thumb slipped down the front of the buttons and my breath caught. His hand came back up and undid the first two buttons, pulling his hands along my hips he wiggled my jeans down a little bit. I was positive that I would be a puddle on the floor soon. The heat between my legs was causing my pussy to ache painfully, and I shifted my weight squeezing my legs together tightly in hopes of creating some friction and a little release.

"We're ready to get started now. I'll explain what I'm doing as we go so there will be no surprises ok," he said as he removed his hands from my jeans. I nodded so he knew I was ready.

"I'm going to prep the area now, ok." He sprayed my side with some sort of a solution and then picked up a disposable razor that was sealed in plastic shrink-wrap. "I'm going to remove the little hairs so that the stencil will be perfect."

He crouched down so he was level with my side and he gently pulled the razor over my skin, followed by his breath, which warmed me again.

"Cold again," he said as he stood up and grabbed the spray bottle spraying me again following it with a bright white washrag.

"Ok, we're all set here. All I have to do is place the stencil and we can get this going for real. I need you to hold perfectly still so I can get this in the right place, ok? He sprayed me again telling me that it was so the stencil would transfer to my skin.

I held my breath as his hands skimmed over my side once again. This time he was arranging the stencil that would become forever a part of me.

After Edward was finished he guided me over to the mirror for one final look.

"Perfect, it's just perfect," I said as I moved around in front of the mirror to see it all.

I moved back over to the chair. Slipping into it I noticed it was still upright. Just as I was forming the words to ask if it should be lowered, Edward stepped behind me saying, "I'll have to lower the chair so you can lay flat for this."

He was lowering the chair while standing behind me and as the chair was lowered so that, by the time it was flat I was staring up at Edward's enormous package. I am almost positive he saw that I was checking out his goods. I, however, didn't even look away. I was to busy imagining what it would be like if he were to lower his pants, kneel between my legs, pull my feet over his shoulders and fill me with his huge....

"Wait, what? I'm sorry can you repeat that I was thinking about something else?" Like how to get you naked and do things were both sure to like...I didn't say that out loud thank god and Buddha and who ever else was listening to my silent prayers that all centered around me not making an ass of myself and offering Edward all of my lady bits.

"I asked you if you would like a towel to cover yourself while I work on your back and hip."

"Yea sure," I replied.

He handed me a towel and sat down on his stool.

"Sure you're ready? We're almost to the point of no return. You know this is fucking permanent, right? No pussying out later" he asked pulling on his black latex gloves.

"Yea, I'm ready, lets do this shit"

I held my breath as Edward turned on the tatt gun, slowly dipping it into the ink before setting it against my hip. There was a sting, a burn, and a god I don't know what an electric jolt maybe it fucking hurt. Really hurt. I held my breath for a second. I exhaled.

The pain stopped, Edwards's eyes met mine and he smirked saying, "Well it's official you're tatted you freak."

He was smiling as he worked, it continued to sting as he worked his way up, but before we were half way done the pain just stropped. It disappeared, replaced by just...bliss.

The outline was finished before I knew it; time seemed to speed up with just the steady buzz from the tatt gun and easy conversation with Edward.

It would only take one more session to finish my tatt; all that had to be done was the color and since it wasn't extremely large we could do it in one session.

I set the date and listened to the after care instructions he gave me about washing it with soap and water four to five times a day, as well as putting a thin layer of tattoo goo on it which he assured me was better for the color and life of my tatt over the A & D ointment and Vaseline that most people used.

I learned a lot about Edward during my session and the times I was dragged by either Rose or Alice into the shop so they could visit Jasper and Emmett at work. I didn't mind though, I liked the guys and Edward was always willing to keep me company if he wasn't busy when they ran off to the storage closet or Where ever they went.

I learned that he has his BA in business and art history; he's known Emmett and Jasper for as long as any of them can remember. He told me about them growing up and all the trouble they got into, the stupid shit they did while in college, and what lead them to open the shop together.

He also asked questions about me; how long I had known Rose and Ali, where I grew up, all the standard getting to know you questions. I told him about the evil little bastards I taught, why I wanted to be a teacher in the first place. Finally during my last session he got to the question that I knew would come up, which was what was the inspiration behind my tattoo.

I told him the truth, I chose the stars because they were pretty and random when placed with the music notes. The music notes were what was really important to me, as they represented my love of music. He looked a little confused, so I clarified, no I didn't play an instrument, or sing except in the shower.

He still seemed confused so I told him why music means so much to me. It reminds you of the fun you had on your first road trip with the windows down the radio up and you besties all around. It reminds you of your first crush, your first kiss, and your first slow dance during a school dance. The sad song you played over and over when your heart was broken, all of the fun you had during your summers spent poolside surrounded by friends. Later in life it will be the song that you dance to at your wedding and the first song your child learns to sing.

Music can influence so many parts of your life and most people don't even notice it. It's always been important to me, I do notice and a song truly can change your mood and so much more.

"I should have known to expect more then it's pretty answer from you. So which song reminds you of your first tattoo?" he asked.

"I don't know, we've just been talking."

"Humph, that's odd I always play music while I work, it drowns out the nothing coming from the chair," he joked. "We'll fix that ok, should we take the first song we get or wait for the perfect one?"

"Perfect one" we both said together.

He flipped the small silver remote in his hand and hit the play button, which sent the Ipod into shuffle mode.

We listened to Beyonce, 3oh!3, super chick, Craig David, Aerosmith, flyleaf, Beatles, Kid Cudi, Garth Brooks, Backstreet boys, and even some Blink 182, never hearing the perfect song.

We giggled, and talked our way through his ridiculous play list which he assured me was only so crazy because of all the different people that they had in the shop all the time.

_Papa Roach Last Resort_ was playing when the tatt gun shut off; we still hadn't found the perfect song. Edward sprayed my side again and wiped it one last time before offering me his hand. Together we stepped to the mirror my towel forgotten on the chair, I gazed at the beautiful colors on my skin.

Turning to him I said, "this is amazing, Edward, really. I didn't know it would be so beautiful."

"It's only beautiful because it's on you," he replied.

I couldn't help myself his lips were so inviting, the way he bit his lip ring when he was nervous made me want to lick his lips. I leaned forward and our lips touched; we lingered there for a second before my tongue swept quickly over his bottom lip. His lips parted and his tongue met mine.

"Hey guys are you done yet? I wanna see it." Emmett's voice broke into our moment and we pulled away. I turned towards the mirror and Edward moved to stand behind me just as Emmett walked through the curtain.

"She isn't covered yet asshole. What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Yea, I don't want you to see my best friend's goodies you perv." Rose said coming through the curtain herself while pushing Emmett to the side. "I, however, have already seen them, so I'm good." Edward moved away from me as Rose stepped closer. I turned to see Emmett and Edward leaving the room before raising my arm to show Rose my beautiful new art.

"Wow that's really gorgeous Bella," she said just as we heard Alice squeal before running in to see it as well. "It's stunning, you're never gonna wanna put clothes on and cover it up." Alice said.

I grabbed my shirt and threw it on, buttoning it as I started out through the curtain, with Rose and Alice right behind me. Edward was standing with Jasper and Emmett in the lobby. I walked over and Edward helped me lift my shirt so that they could see the tatt without the view of my rack. They oohhed and awwwed over it before the girls and I left for the evening.

It had been three of the longest weeks of my life since the tattoo was completed. I couldn't get over to see Edward fast enough, we had been talking and seeing each other a lot for the past 3 weeks. I was so ready to spend some real alone time with him tonight. We had hung out, but Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rose, or sometimes all four of them were with us. Tonight we were planning movie and pizza at his house, just the two of us.

"Ok Alice," I said impatiently. "I have to leave or he's gonna think I changed my mind." Alice relented, leaving my clothes alone and I was free to leave our apartment.

As soon as I walked in, I could feel the tension in the air. We both knew what was going to happen. We could make small talk and polite conversation, but that would only last so long before the clothes would be off and the sex would be happening. Why fight the inevitable?

Edward and I met half way, he wove his fingers through mine. "We'll be going now, see you douche bags later" he called over his shoulder to Emmett and Jasper as he led me out the door.

We were both in a rush to get to his car. Once we were in the privacy of the Volvo his hand was sliding under my skirt until he reached my mound. His finger brushed over bare skin and he was stalled since he surely expected to find panties. The pause was short lived and his long slender fingers found my wetness while he guided my legs wider apart. His fingers were spreading my wetness while exploring my slit, teasing me until I whimpered.

He then slipped one finger into my entrance tenderly before withdrawing it and starting again. This time as he spread my wetness he continued to my clit where he smoothly circled it with a little added pressure before working his way back to my opening. Again and again he preformed the same delightful torture until the car stopped.

I have no idea how he was able to focus on the roads, because my mind was solely on the ache between my legs, but he did and before I realized, he and out of the car he was opening my door. I looked up to see his sexy smirk with his equally sexy silver lip stud glinting in the moonlight.

He reached for my hand and as we walked up to the front porch. As he turned to unlocked the door, I ran my fingers through his hair. Once the door was open and we were through it, our lips crashing in a fierce, fervent kiss.

Edward's strong hands braced my hips and pulled me up to wrap my legs around him. He braced me against the wall so his hands could roam over my body.

Suddenly my lips and body were free and Edward was leading me up the stairs.

His bedroom, his bed, me in his bed, him over me in his bed, I could hardly think straight I wanted it so badly. Edward lowered me down and I relaxed into the bed as he followed over top of me, his mouth focused on my neck licking, kissing, and biting. "Bella I want you so bad" I whimpered and arched into him hoping to convey my need for him.

Edward quickly did away with my shirt, and once I was topless I craved to feel his skin on mine. I reached down, grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it over his head, groaning as I spotted the small barbells through each of his nipples, so I leaned in and teased one with my tongue. He seemed to sense exactly what I wanted and kissed his way to my tattoo, having his lips be the first thing to touch my freshly healed ink was pure bliss.

He worked his way back to my breast and took my rigidly stiff nipple into his mouth, feeling the warm steel ball of his tongue ring gliding over it had me craving more and moaning his name.

He turned his attention to the pooling heat between my legs, his long fingers glided in and out. I was so close, I needed release so I rocked my hips against his hand. His lips were at my ear, "patients my lover, you will be rewarded, I want to taste you." With that his weight was gone and he knelt between my legs, my breath caught as he reached my center, kissing and running his tongue from my entrance to my clit. He took my bud into his mouth while his finger entered me moving in time with his tongue. I came hard around his fingers moaning his name.

He crawled back up the bed to lie next to me, and I took this opportunity to properly show my appreciation. I ran my hand over his chiseled chest stopping at each nipple to give a little tug, I continued down with my lips following. When I reached the top of his jeans I slowly ran my tongue down his happy trail. I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them along with his boxers down his legs; his beautiful pierced cock sprang free and made my mouth water.

The urge to have him in my mouth was so strong that I quickly deep throated as much of his cock as I could, using my hand to take care of the remaining length. I was instantly rewarded with moans and grunts of what I thought were my name. He tensed "So good….gonna cum….ungh….Bella, OH GOD" He fisted my hair and started pumping in and out quickly, and with a "FUCK!" I felt him twitch in my mouth; I swallowed and ran my tongue up his shaft. His head had flopped onto the pillow and he was breathing heavily, I made my way to him and laid my head on his chest tracing the tattoo that was there with fingertips and lips.

After a few minutes Edward was rock hard and ready to go again, and I was more than happy to go along with his plan. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him, and paused with his cock at my entrance. "Are you ready for this?" I answered his questioning by sliding him into me until he was fully sheathed in my warmth.

He bucked at the sensation, so I started slowly rocking my hips, pulling up so he was almost out and then plunging back down. Obviously Edward could not handle my teasing, his hands seized my hips and he began thrusting so hard, hitting spots that had never been touched before. The sensation was so intense that I could already feel the tightening deep in me; Edward could feel it to and quickly rolled us over so he was on top. He hooked one of my legs onto his shoulder, which, to my surprise, allowed him deeper.

His piercing was hitting my most sensitive spot so well, then our eyes locked "Cum for me Bella," and that was all it took. I came crashing down, screaming his name and digging my nails into his shoulder. To my surprise, his orgasm didn't follow, and he kept pounding my pussy relentlessly, it felt so good that I suddenly felt another round of heat building deep inside me. He grabbed my other leg so that my ankles were now wrapped around his neck. His heavily hooded eyes met mine "Baby I want to feel your tight pussy cum for my cock one more time." Yet again, that was all it took from me to fall over the edge, but this time he followed me and the room was filled with moans.

Both exhausted, with our sweat-covered bodies tangled together, we collapsed and fell asleep.

In the morning I awoke tangled around Edward. I looked up at him, knowing he was awake from the tight way he held me to his side. "The perfect song is Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional." I stated with a smile. I had been thinking about it for days and it truly was perfect, for us though not the tattoo.


End file.
